The Holder of Heaven
In any city, in any country, go to any hospital you can get yourself to. At the front desk, ask a nurse to visit room no. 515. She will pick up a phone, dial a number, and talk to a friend or family member, chatting about who-knows-what. Do not interrupt her, or your journey ends here. Ask again for a visitation to room no. 515. She will acknowledge your presence, but will say that visiting hours are over, no matter what time it is, and escort you to an elevator. She will press a button and you will end up on the fifth floor. "I can go no further; good luck to you, friend," the nurse will say as the elevator doors close. You can still turn back, all it takes is the push of a button, but to continue forward is what you must do: your journey is coming to a close. You will soon find yourself at room no. 515 if you continued. Open the door slowly, as to not make any sound. If there is a man visiting the patient in room 515, your death will be swift and painless at the claws of foul demons and spirits that breathed their last in this hospital, if he knows of your presence. If there is a woman, your death will be imminent after leaving the hospital, and you cannot enter the room if she is alerted. She will haunt you forever because she has your scent. If they are not alerted, but still present, leave the hospital and never return. If there is no visitor, feel free to enter. The patient in the hospital bed will be someone you know, or, at least you think so. Do not speak their name or approach them, the beast can fool many and can kill easily. Instead, look towards the massive window until you see your reflection and the room goes dark. However, if the room stays lit, you will see the beast rise in its true form, either taking your life or allowing you to jump from the fifth story. When the room goes dark, you may turn around whenever you like. The bed and beast are now gone. Walk forward and you should see a glowing figure in the distance. Run as fast as you can to this entity, for menacing beasts will be hot on your trail. The growling and snarling will become loud and unbearable, but you must continue moving, to be caught would be a horrible fate. As you near the figure, the beasts will leave you be. The entity is the most beautiful of all creatures ever fathomed. Do not look away, because in an instant, it will transform into a massive, nasty being, ready to disembowel and devour you immediately. This Holder, presumed to be an angel, is mute and will not respond to any question asked or flood your mind with horrid stories of the past or future. Instead, it will pluck two feathers from either of it's massive wings and it is up to you which you choose. The wrong feather will rot in your hands, as will the angel, turning its bright eyes ruby red and its glowing skin brown with decay. You will not die, but you will return to the entrance of the hospital. Entering once more will guarantee a spot for you in Hell. The other feather will retain its brilliance throughout your life and the angel will send you to the place you call home. The angel's feather is Object 515 of 538. With it, light will never leave your soul, and neither will the shadows it casts.